Talk:Regeneration
Wynne Wynne seems to only regenerate 1 mana per tick instead of 1.5. (at least my wynne does. She does not have any ability active or equipment that should do that.) I don't know how I noticed this, but I guess it's because I try not to use potions much (until I realized the futile mechanics of this game when it comes to mana) This bothers me even though Mana regen is really suck in this game anyway. -- 11:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I think I happened to figured it out, though it's untested. She only has 1 point in combat training, and 2 points in combat training gives a bonus to mana regeneration (which results in 1.5 per tick). -- 11:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) In my current Awakening game, I seem to get 2/tick with Improved Combat Training, and no bonuses at <50 and <10 mana. --Valyana 14:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the report. I'll check it with scripts. IN 17:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Per tick? Per second? Using 1.03 patch, Wynee gives 1.5 per trick to mana regeneration (with no 2nd level combat training), while my main mage gets 2 per tick (with that skill). +0.5 difference per tick from that skill. Also, abilities like +0.25 to mana regen give such bonus per tick (+1 extra once in 4 ticks). Not sure why article mentions that such bonuses are per second. Tested on hard difficulty, but I don't think it matters. P22 15:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) As has been questioned, the last line of this article is incorrect. All vlaues in game and in the toolset are per tick, not per second. 02:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Regeneration Problems So on my AW build I wanted to have Haste and Elemental Chaos (among other things) constantly up without needing potions, so to offset the regen penalty I equipped Duncan's Sword, (+4) Duncan's Shield (+2), Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale Gloves and Boots (+2 total), Evon the Great's Mail (+2), Andruil's Blessing (+4), and Nature's Blessing (+6). That right there totals up to +20 regen, the cost of Elemental Chaos according to the wiki. As far as Haste (-3 according to wiki) goes, I'm constantly in Combat Magic with Fade Shroud so that plus the base regen should cover haste, but I also have Improved Combat Training (+1), and Attunement (+2) so I should be able to (slowly) regenerate mana during combat, not that I need to with also being a blood mage. Just one problem, I'm still consistently losing mana in combat when it should be the opposite. Usually with all that up the fight doesn't last long enough for the abilities to shut off, but I don't want to run into that problem. The other abilities I have up are Arcane Shield (with Fade Shield), Miasma, Rock Armor, Spell Wisp, and Death Magic. Anyone have any Idea whats going on with my regen? :I don't see anything wrong with your build, but could you clarrify a few points: are you playing on PC or on console? PC has lower regen values than the ones you listed. This question might be a bit redundant, but you are not using Shimmering Shield? When you turn off Elemental Chaos, do you regenerate your mana at a high rate? :A bit off topic, but I think you can drop Death Magic as Blood Magic nullifies the healing from all sources except Blood Sacrifice (as I understand it at least). sorry I couldn't be of more help.--Schrödingercat (talk) 13:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure, to clarify: I am playing on Xbox 360, I don't use Shimmering Shield (I'm mainly offense as my armor and high dexterity allow for higher natural defense), and I haven't tested turning off Elemental Chaos in battle since it is my main way of attacking. Seriously, during the battle at Vigil's keep I stood at the gates and just watched things drop around me, but next time I play that character I'll test it. Also, I only use Blood Magic when I need to cast spells, I don't have it up by default since it turns off all the time and I have since given up Death Magic and switched to Death Syphon in an effort to offset my lyrium potion addiction that has developed from all the mana depletion. Table Legend In the table showing the regeneration values for each item, it's not clear what the first & second numbers by '/' represent, i.e.: 0.5/1, for the health regeneration & stamina/mana regeneration columns in the table. My best guess is "exploration/combat", but that's just a guess. Anyone know? :It's mana/stamina … or viceversa … Sorry for not being more accurate. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 02:35, July 21, 2017 (UTC)